Fiches de début d'année
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: Iruka, en professeur proche de ses élèves, leur fait remplir des fiches à chaque rentrée. Des fiches qu'il relit parfois, pour se souvenir. Parce que ses élèves, qu'il a formé gamins à l'Académie, tuent et sont tués, ne laissant que de la tristesse.


Disclaimer : M'est avis que ça n'aura empêcher à personne que je n'écrirais pas des fanfictions en _**français**_ et peu lues si je me faisais des _corones_ dorées en dessinant un manga _**japonais**_ illustre.

En outre, je dessine aussi mal que je parle japonais. Et vu qu'une vache espagnole apprenant le polonais se débrouille mieux que moi, c'est vite vu.

Bref, je ne suis pas **Masasi Kishimoto**, et je ne possède pas le manga **Naruto** ainsi que les personnages qui en sont issus. Ce que vous aviez certainement deviné !

Cependant, je possède l'intrigue, et je n'ai absolument rien contre un avis sur ce que j'écris... A bon entendeur !

* * *

**FICHES DE DÉBUT D'ANNÉE  
**

Parfois, Iruka se replongeait dans les fiches qu'il faisait remplir à ses élèves à chaque rentrée. Il avait vu passé tellement d'élèves que deux tiroirs de son bureau leur étaient consacré. Sur ces simples fiches, il recensait les habituels noms et prénoms, dates de naissance, fratries, travaux des parents, ambitions... Il récoltait également les avis de ses élèves sur la place qu'ils avaient dans leur famille, ce qu'ils feraient s'ils pouvaient changer le monde, comment ils se voyaient dans dix ou vingt ans.

Plus tard, il remplissait l'évolution de leur carrière, et il espérait même pouvoir un jour noter un mariage et la naissance d'enfants. Il était un peu sentimental, mais imaginer qu'un jour, il pourrait enseigner aux enfants de ses actuels élèves le faisait sourire.

Il pensait que remplir une feuille de papier sur des sujets qui les touchaient ne pouvaient faire que du bien aux enfants dont il s'occupait. Il était sûr qu'ainsi, les gamins établissaient avec lui un lien de confiance plus solide que celui qu'Anko, par exemple, avait avec ses élèves – il n'était notamment pas entièrement persuadé que laisser seuls des enfants de six ou sept ans dans la zone d'entraînement 44 soient une bonne idée.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que parfois, il se replongeait dans ses bouts de papiers plus ou moins abîmés, suivant l'attachement qu'il avait eu pour l'élève en question, ou son ancienneté à l'Académie.

La plupart du temps, s'il se replongeait dedans, c'était pour noter l'évolution de son élève, sa première équipe de genins, son ascension au rang de chuunin, parfois à celui juunin. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas quand ils devenaient ANBUs, alors il se contentait de ce dernier grade. Souvent, il avait dû noté les dates de mort de ces enfants joyeux, téméraires, souriants ou attachants auxquels il avait enseigné. Parfois, il notait leurs mariages, les naissances de leurs enfants. Mais c'était rare. Nombreux étaient ceux qui mourraient avant d'avoir fondé une famille.

Alors, de temps à autre, pour surmonter ses superstitions, il relisait ses fiches sans raison. Juste pour se rappeler un sourire, ou réentendre une voix qui s'était tue depuis longtemps. Il était nostalgique de ces gamins insouciants et innocents, morts trop jeunes. Quelque part, pour lui, le célibataire sans attaches, ils étaient "ses" enfants.

Fermant les yeux, il tendit son bras gauche – jamais le droit, celui qui attrapait les kunais, pour d'évidentes raisons de sécurité ; on n'est jamais trop sûr, comme le disait son sensei – et attrapa une fiche au hasard. Il sourit en découvrant le nom.

* * *

**Identité :** Uzumaki Naruto

**Date de Naissance et Âge :** 10 Octobre, 6 ans

**Fratrie :** Fils unique !

**Travail du père :** J'en ai pas – ni père, ni travail du père d'ailleurs

**Travail de la mère :** Idem (Sakura m'a dit que c'était un mot court pour « la même chose qu'au dessus, mais je ne la crois pas trop. Qu'en dites-vous, Iruka-sensei ?)

**Ambitions :** Devenir Hokage. Je serais bien meilleur que le Troisième ! Et si je n'y arrive pas, diriger un restaurant de ramens

**Ta place dans ta famille :** J'ai pas de famille, mais vous devez bien le savoir

**Ce que tu changerais dans le monde :** Que les gens soient plus gentils avec moi

**Comment tu te vois dans dix ou vingt ans :** Hokage ! Et le meilleur ninja de Konoha ! Et je m'entendrais bien avec le gérant de l'Ichikaru !

**Équipe de genins : **Equipe 7 – Haruno Sakura, Uchiwa Sasuke – Sensei : Hatake Kakashi

* * *

Iruka sourit, revoyant un charmant petit blond lui sourire, du haut de son innocence enfantine. Un rayon de soleil, à la peau hâlée et aux yeux trop bleus. Comment personne n'avait-il pu s'apercevoir qu'il était le fils du Quatrième ? Il lui ressemblait tant, bon sang !

Iruka se revoyait lui apprendre le sens du mot « idem », que Sakura lui avait déjà bien expliqué. Il retrouvait le gamin gourmand, toujours plongé dans un bol de ramens – quelque soit le moment de la journée. Naruto réussirait, il en était déjà sûr à l'époque. Le garçonnet insolent et blagueur deviendrait un bon Hokage, dès que Kakashi serait lassé du poste, c'est-à-dire dans peu de temps vu la patience du ninja copieur. Et les habitants du village le considérait enfin comme l'un des leurs, lui témoignant affection et conseils.

Souriant, remis d'aplomb par l'enthousiasme exubérant de celui qui avait toujours été son élève préféré, malgré ses farces continuelles – ou, justement, à cause de ces blagues. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le papier suivant était sale, plein de traces grasses.

* * *

**Identité :** Akimichi Chôji

**Date de Naissance et Âge :** 1er Mai, 7 ans

**Fratrie :** Enfant unique, avec plein de cousins et de cousines

**Travail du père :** Juunin de Konoha (Il fait parti du trio _Ino-Shika-Cho_ !)

**Travail de la mère :** Pâtissière. Pas dans un magasin, mais elle nous fait des tas de bons gâteaux à la maison !

**Ambitions :** Devenir juunin, et réussir à cuisiner aussi bien que maman

**Ta place dans ta famille :** Ben, je suis l'enfant de mes parents quoi

**Ce que tu changerais dans le monde :** Que les gens fassent la paix autour de grands banquets. Papa dit qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que la nourriture pour réunir les gens

**Comment tu te vois dans dix ou vingt ans :** Ninja de Konoha, avec mon ami Shikamaru

**Équipe de genins :** Equipe 10 – Nara Skikamaru, Yamanaka Ino – Sensei : Sarutobi Asuma

* * *

Ce cher Chôji avait toujours eu un don pour calmer les disputes. Son flegme et son impassibilité, loin de provenir de l'ennui comme c'était le cas pour son meilleur ami de Nara, provenait de son caractère posé et aimable. Iruka aimait beaucoup cet élève sensé et souriant, travailleur même s'il n'était pas excellent. Il avait hésité avant d'accepter de le faire entrer dans l'équipe 10, entre le blasé Shikamaru et l'hystérique Ino. Mais tout s'était bien passé, et il ne regrettait pas son choix. Ces trois-là formaient un trio qui dépassait en puissance celui de leurs parents.

Il tira une nouvelle fiche, s'étonnant de sa propreté et de son bon état de conservation. Il grimaça en lisant le nom. Pas étonnant que la feuille ait été incapable, et que les signes aient été écrits aussi proprement que s'ils avaient été faits à la règle. Sasuke avait toujours été perfectionniste.

* * *

**Identité :** Uchiwa Sasuke

**Date de Naissance et Âge :** 23 Juillet. A vous de calculer mon âge. Vous êtes prof, vous devriez savoir le faire.

**Fratrie :** Un frère, Itachi

**Travail du père :** Chef de la police militaire de Konoha

**Travail de la mère :** Juunin

**Ambitions :** Battre mon frère, devenir ANBU

**Ta place dans ta famille :** Je suis le fils cadet

**Ce que tu changerais dans le monde :** Que mon père s'occupe plus de moi

**Comment tu te vois dans dix ou vingt ans :** ANBU

**Équipe de genins :** Equipe 7 – Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto – Sensei : Hatake Kakashi

* * *

C'était idiot, mais Sasuke manquait à Iruka. Pas l'enfant froid et hautain qu'il a été à son entrée à l'Académie, ni même l'adulte fier et brisé qu'il était devenu lorsque Itachi avait « mal tourné ». Il manquait à Iruka le Sasuke qui se battait contre Naruto en gardant en tête qu'ils étaient amis. Il lui manquait l'adolescent arrogant et fier, et pourtant proche de ses coéquipiers.

C'était idiot, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se souvenait encore de la tristesse dans les yeux de Naruto et Sakura quand ils avaient compris que leur ami ne reviendrait pas de gré – Naruto l'avait compris, il en était sûr, même s'il s'obstinait à faire croire le contraire. Perdre un équipier, un ami, c'est dur.

La prochaine fiche, froissée, le fit de nouveau sourire. Un jeune homme de l'année antérieure aux précédents élèves.

* * *

**Identité :** Rock Lee

**Date de Naissance et Âge :** 27 Novembre, 6 ans

**Fratrie :** Deux sœurs et un petit frère

**Travail du père :** Charpentier

**Travail de la mère :** Femme au foyer

**Ambitions :** Prouver que le taijutsu suffit à un ninja !

**Ta place dans ta famille :** Ben, je suis le troisième

**Ce que tu changerais dans le monde :** Que les ninjas arrêtent de penser qu'il faut maîtriser le ninjutsu pour réussir

**Comment tu te vois dans dix ou vingt ans :** Chuunin ou juunin

**Équipe de genins :** Equipe Gaï – Hyuuga Neji, TenTen – Sensei :Maïto Gaï

* * *

L'exalté Lee était un garçon attachant et qui lui inspirait du courage. Gamin, il n'était doué qu'en taijutsu, ce qui était toujours vrai, mais il montrait une détermination surpassant celle de Naruto pour réussir. Iruka se retenait de rire quand il voyait que son élève avait entièrement repris l'habillement de son maître, mais il était content de voir le jeune homme sourire. Et encore plus heureux quand il constatait que ses vœux s'étaient réalisés – il ne maîtrisait peut-être que le taijutsu, mais tout le monde le respectait, même le Kazekage, pourtant peu conciliant.

Il se promit de ne regarder plus qu'une fiche avant d'aller corriger le paquet de copies qui trônaient sur son bureau, le narguant. Il adorait enseigner, mais lire les bêtises inventées par certains élèves pour pallier à leur manque de connaissance le rendait fou !

* * *

**Identité :** Hyyuga Hinata

**Date de Naissance et Âge :** 27 Décembre, 6 ans

**Fratrie :** Une sœur, Hanabi, et un cousin germain, Neji

**Travail du père :** Chef du clan Hyuuga, Juunin

**Travail de la mère :** Elle est morte en couche à la naissance d'Hanabi

**Ambitions :** Devenir aussi forte que le souhaite mon père

**Ta place dans ta famille :** La cinquième roue du carrosse

**Ce que tu changerais dans le monde :** Que les gens arrêtent de juger sur le talent et jugent sur la personnalité

**Comment tu te vois dans dix ou vingt ans :** Mère de famille !

**Equipe de genins :** Equipe 8 – Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba – Sensei : Yûhi Kurenai

* * *

La timide Hinata était intelligente. Elle manquait simplement de confiance en elle. Et Iruka n'était absolument pas persuadé que la faire se battre contre son cousin, de deux ans son aîné, soit judicieux pour la pousser à s'affirmer.

Comme toutes les kunoichis, elle voulait fonder une famille, ce qui aurait sûrement fait bondir son père s'il avait vu cela. Pourtant, c'était tout à fait normal pour une fille de se rêver mère. Inconsciemment, il grimaçait quand il voyait que, dans sa propre famille, elle se considérait comme la cinquième roue, celle qui est inutile. Il était content de l'avoir confiée à Kurenai, une femme qui saurait la comprendre et lui faire prendre confiance en elle.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la pile de copie, il replongea la main dans le tiroir, se promettant une nouvelle fois que ce serait la dernière fiche qu'il lirait ce soir-là.

* * *

**Identité : **Nara Shikamaru

**Date de Naissance et Âge :** 22 Septembre, 6 ans

**Fratrie :** Enfant unique

**Travail du père : **Juunin

**Travail de la mère : **Chuunin

**Ambitions :** Vivre peinard

**Ta place dans ta famille :** Fils adoré de ma mère, trop protectrice, et le « gamin » de mon père

**Ce que tu changerais dans le monde :** Que les flemmards puissent ne rien faire en paix

**Comment tu te vois dans dix ou vingt ans :** Administratif

**Équipe de genins :** Equipe 10 – Akimichi Chôji, Yamanaka Ino – Sensei : Sarutobi Asuma

* * *

L'apparence d'indifférence et de fainéantise était un mur à faire tomber. Shikamaru avait beau paraître blasé du monde qui l'entourait, peu attaché aux gens et souvent à l'ouest pour ce qui était des relations, Iruka le savait observateur et plus mature que la plupart de ses camarades. Comme le dit le dicton : « L'avantage d'être intelligent, c'est qu'on peut toujours faire l'imbécile, alors que l'inverse est totalement impossible ».

Le placer avec le timide Chôji et l'infatigable Ino était une bonne idée. Il calmerait la jeune fille et son ami le motiverait. Il avait fait un excellent chuunin, le seul à obtenir cette distinction à l'examen, devant un Hyuuga Neji d'un an plus vieux. Comme quoi, il faut trouver les bonnes motivations pour gagner.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge, et il soupira. S'il ne corrigeait pas ces maudites copies, ses élèves le rendraient fou le lendemain, à tous demander s'il avait corrigé leurs évaluations, et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait, et quand il les leur rendrait... Il adorait ses élèves, mais lire leurs élucubrations, très peu pour lui !

Soupirant de nouveau, il s'empara de la copie posée en haut de la pile. Sarutobi Konohamaru. Sa copie se révèlerait-elle aussi intéressante que celles qu'avaient pu lui rendre celui que le garçon considérait comme son rival, Uzumaki Naruto ? Finalement, avec un peu de motivation, ce n'était pas si mal de corriger.

Par contre, cette partie du travail d'enseignement lui déplaisait souverainement lorsqu'il vit un « Je ne sais pas » sur la copie de Konohamaru, suivi de deux « Moi non plus » sur les copies de ses voisins directs, Sadakata Udon et Homura Moegi. Les enfants sont parfois trop innocents pour leur propre bien. Et Iruka commence déjà à formenter une punition qui leur fera passer l'envie de copier sans aucune classe.


End file.
